Thousand souvenirs
by One P Hana
Summary: Un bon ZoSan, pour vous faire baver, et un Luffy dans tout ses états pour bien vous faire rire.  Et quand une Robin, se retrouve au milieu de tout ça... Heureusement quelle est là :


_**Bonjour très cher lecteur, ici débute une nouvelle histoire pour nos pirates préférés.**_

_**Cette fic, ne ressemble en rien à mon autre fic de one piece, alors si vous avez lu l'autre oubliez tout! Même personnage, mais pas même histoire.**_

_**Ps: Je parle d'Une histoire de D. **_

_**Bien sur One piece appartient à notre cher Oda.**_

_**Un bon ZoSan, pour vous faire baver, et un Luffy dans tout ses états pour bien vous faire rire.**_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture, et reviewez... Si vous voulez que je vous fasse plaisir. :)**_

_Aujourd'hui l'air était chaud, c'était surement l'été dans cette partie de Grand Line, la vue était splendide._

_Tout les Mugiwaras étaient sur le pont, en train de s'amuser à s'éclabousser avec un tuyau d'arrosage et des seaux d'eau._

_Seul Zoro ne s'était pas joint aux autres, il restait sur la vigie, les yeux plongés dans l'horizon, rien ne pouvait le déranger, rien excepté un cuistot un peu trop excité._

_-_Aller Marimo, viens t'amuser avec nous, je t'autorise même à mater les filles, leur tee-shirt sont complètement trempés, aller viens,_ lui demanda-t-il en lui tirant sur le bras._

_Mais le bretteur, trop perdu dans ses songes ne l'écoutait même pas, il était absorbé par ses pensées._

_-_Tu m'étonnes qu'après je sois distant avec lui, à chaque fois que je lui propose un truc, il me répond jamais... Reste tout seul, sale algues défraichie! _Pesta le blond en s'allumant une cigarette et en descendant de la vigie._

-Alors, demanda le capitaine, il vient s'amuser avec nous? Au fait Sanji, on mange bientôt?

-Luffy, tu viens de manger un sandwich y a même pas dix minutes... _S'énerva le blond._

-Cook-san, tu es sur que Zoro, était dans son assiette?_ Demanda l'archéologue soudain soucieuse_, il ne t'as même pas répondu?

-Pas le moindre mot, pour une fois que je lui parler gentiment... ça m'apprendra tiens, faudra qu'il me supplie pour que je lui reparle bien! Nami-swan! Un cocktail? _Dit-il en changeant de voix._

-Volontiers Sanji-kun, mais cette fois si sans alcool, je n'ai pas envie d'être saoule comme la dernière fois et que tu essayes de profiter de moi! _Lui dit-elle en le frappant, et lui fracassant la tête contre le sol._

_Pendant cette courte dispute, Robin en profita pour s'éclipser vers la vigie._

-Tiens Nami a ses règles, _dit le capitaine pour détendre l'atmosphère._

-Comment tu sais que je les...?

-COMMENT TU SAIS CE QUE C'EST?_ Hurlèrent ensemble le cuistot et la navigatrice._

-Bah je suis un homme alors c'est normal que je connaisse ces choses là...

-Qu'est ce que tu insinue? _Demanda la navigatrice, tout à coup secouer par cette affirmation de son capitaine._

_Capitaine, qui soit dit en passant, faisait battre son cœur, à chaque sourire qu'il lui offrait._

_-_Alors, comme ça on ignore complètement le cuistot? _Demanda le brune au vert._

-De quoi tu parles Robin, je ne l'ai pas ignoré...

-Non, tu ne l'a même pas regardé une seule fois... Zoro, il faudra bien...

-Il faudra bien quoi? C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu pourrais te le faire quand tu veux, parce que tu es une femme!

-Tu devrais te calmer, sinon moi je ne t'écoute plus te plaindre sur tes histoires de cœur, lui dit-elle en lui donnant un coup d'épaule amicale, tu pensais tellement à lui que tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte qu'il était juste à côté de toi?

_Le bretteur se retourna d'un coup vers son amie, l'air totalement effrayé._

_-_Comment tu...

-Zoro, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert... Tu aurais du voir la tête de Sanji, il avait l'air bizarre...

-Hein...

-Bon je ne te dis plus rien sur lui... Ce sera maintenant à toi de le découvrir... En parlant de découvrir, j'ai fais une découverte...

-Ah oui? Encore de nouveaux ragots, Robin?

-Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que tu adores ça!

-Raconte, _lui dit-il d'un air complètement blasé._

-Fais pas ton blasé, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie...

-Aller!

-D'accord, d'accord. Bon, eh bien, navigatrice-san, aurait un penchant pour les hommes bruns, avec une cicatrice sous l'œil, et le corps entièrement élastique...

-Lu... Luffy? Tu m'étonnes quelle est le béguin pour lui, si tout son corps est élastique, _s'amusa Zoro._

_L'archéologue le regarda sérieusement, puis se mit à exploser de rire, tout comme le bretteur._

_-_Eh bien en tout cas, y en a qui s'amuse dans la vigie, se plaignit Sanji, qu'il ne touche pas à ma petite Robin-chwan!

-SANJI, MESHI MESHI!

_Mais le cuistot ne l'écoutait pas, il avait le visage tourné vers la vigie, l'air complètement triste._

-Luffy, si tu continue à manger comme ça, tout nos berry passeront dans la viande, c'est à dire dans ton estomac, _s'énerva la rousse._

-C'est bon Nami, j'ai compris, _dit-il en se dirigeant vers le petit renne._

_Pendant le même moment, l'archéologue et l'épéiste descendirent en même temps de leur perchoir._

_-_Oi Nami! Tu devrais aller te changer, arrête de faire ton exhibitionniste avec ton tee-shirt trempé,_ se moqua le vert._

_-_Sale tête d'algues, d'où tu oses parler de cette façon à la merveilleuse Nami-swan? _s'énerva le blond._

_-_Oi mina! Une île droit devant, _s'époumona Ussop. _

-On ira demain, là il commence à faire nuit, _dit la navigatrice._

_Il passèrent à table, Luffy ne pu s'empêcher de se servir dans les assiettes de ses nakamas._

-Luffy, arrête_, s'énerva gentiment la navigatrice en le frappant sur la tête._

_-_Eh les gras, on pourrait jouer à un jeu?_Demanda Luffy, avec l'approbation du renne, qui avait des étoiles pleins les yeux._

_-_Je finis de débarrasser et c'est d'accord Luffy_, souffla le cuistot._

_-_Tu veux jouer à quoi? _Demanda la navigatrice._

_-_Action ou vérité!_ Souris le capitaine._

-Ça va encore mal finir, _marmonna le blond._

_-_Sois pas si pessimiste_, dit le vert en lui tapant sur l'épaule, _aller passe moi ça... tu laves et j'essuie?

_-_D'accord_, bafouilla le cuistot._

_Sanji, ne comprenais plus rien à ce qui se passait, depuis quand Zoro, faisait la vaisselle sans qu'on ne lui fasse du chantage? Le blond souris à cette idée, il en cassa même quelque verre._

_Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, il devint aussi rouge que les tomates qu'il avait servit se soir._

_-_Gomen, de toute façon ils étaient pas très jolis...

-Moi je les trouvaient beaux, _dit le capitaine en courant pour les ramasser._

-C'est bien ce que je disais,_ rigola le blond pour détendre l'atmosphère_, bon on va la faire cette partie d'action vérité?_ Demanda-t-il en imitant l'excitation._

-C'EST PARTI, _cria le capitaine_.

_Depuis que Zoro avait aidé Sanji, Robin n'avait cessé de les espionner, à croire quelle a encore découvert quelque chose._

_-_Pas d'action vérité sans Rhum_, s'énerva le vert en allant chercher des bouteilles d'alcool, suivi de la brune._

_-_Alors comme ça, tu veux le rendre saoul? Bonne idée, _lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Ils retournèrent tout deux vers le pont, là où tout l'équipage les attendaient, les bras chargés de bouteilles._

-Qui commence? _Demanda le brun._

-Les femmes d'abord_,__ chantonna le blond._

-Je te laisse commencer,_ dit l'archéologue à la navigatrice._

-Attendez, il faut instaurer des règles, _dit la rousse._

-Il faut boire quand on ne répond pas ou quand on ne veut pas faire ce qui est demandé... Et c'est à celui qui questionne de choisir combien de gorgées, prend le questionné...

-Bonne idée Zoro, _s'extasia le brun_, à toi Nami!

-Luffy, action ou...

-VERITE, on va bien rire, _dit celui-ci en souriant_

_La rousse chercha un court instant, puis le blond se pencha vers elle, et lui chuchota quelque chose, elle se mit à rire et questionna alors son capitaine._

_-_Comment sais-tu ce que son les règles pour une fille?

_Il réfléchis, puis fit un grand sourire._

_-_Bah parce que je sais comment c'est formé une femme...

_Tout le monde se retourna choqué vers leur capitaine._

_-_Bah quoi, leur dit ce dernier, finalement, je suis pas si innocents que vous le pensiez...

_Au fil du temps, les question devenait de plus en plus chaudes, on appris que Sanji avait déjà embrassé des hommes, ce qui plu fortement à Zoro; Robin avait été séduite par un clown; Ussop avait fait un rêve érotique à propos de Kaya; Choper lui était tombé malade à cause d'une barbe à papa; Francky avait rêvé qu'il se mariait avec Kokoro et que quand il s'est réveillé il c'était mis à pleurer comme une madeleine; qu'à la première cuite de Zoro, il avait dragué toute ce qui bougeait; Nami, ne voulais plus jamais avoir de relation d'une nuit et Luffy, lui n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il ne laissait paraître._

_Les questions défilèrent, et chacun en apprenait un peu plus sur ses compagnons._

_On apprit aussi que Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin et Franky n'avait eu que des relation d'un soir, tandis que Luffy, lui il était resté discret sur ses histoires de cœur, mais ayant beaucoup trop bu, il raconta alors tout ce que tout le monde voulait savoir: Avec qui Luffy avait-il perdu son innocence._

_-_Je ne vous direz pas son prénom, _ria-t-il_, mais je peux vous la décrire si vous voulez. Elle a de magnifique yeux verts, qui avec le temps, changent de couleurs, verts lorsque le temps est normal, orange, lorsqu'il y a beaucoup de soleil, marron quand le ciel est sombre, et gris verts quand il pleut. Ses cheveux, sont brun, ils dépassent un peu ses épaules, lorsqu'il y a du soleil, elle a des mèches rousses et dorées. Son sourire est étincelant, jamais elle n'est triste, elle a toujours le mot pour vous redonner le sourire. Elle n'est ni grande, ni petite, elle a un fort caractère, mais seulement quand on l'embête trop ou quand on fait du mal aux gens quelle aime, elle ne baisse jamais les bras, elle est respectueuse avec tout le monde. Ses lèvres sont tellement douces, que vous ne voudriez jamais cesser de l'embrasser, lorsque vous la regardez sourire, vous aimeriez la protéger jusqu'à la mort... Jamais elle ne laisserai tomber un de ses amis...

_Il fit une pause, secoua la tête et regarda toute l'assemblée. Tout le monde le regardait avec de grands yeux, jamais personnes ne l'avait vu parler de quelqu'un de cette façon, même pas quand il parlait de Shanks._

-Raconte nous, comment l'as-tu rencontrée? _Demanda Robin._

_-_Eh bien, la première fois que je l'ai vu, nous devions avoir huit ans, c'était un an après que Shanks soit repartit en mer, Makino la tavernière, l'avait adopté à la mort de ses parents, elle s'occupait d'elle comme si c'était sa petite sœur, je venais à la taverne tout les jours avec mon frère Ace, à chaque fois où on se faisait engueuler par notre grand-père, Makino nous soignais tout le temps, elle s'occupait de nous, et nous offrait des jus d'orange.

Un jour où on avait fait une énorme bêtise avec Ace, alors on est aller voir Makino pour quelle nous réconforte, mais elle nous a dit quelle n'avait pas le temps, et que la taverne était remplie, elle nous demanda si pendant ce temps on pouvait aller chez elle et s'occuper de sa petite sœur, car elle était toute seule, et que Makino nous serait très reconnaissante.

Ace accepta tout de suite, il ne disait jamais non pour aider quelqu'un, surtout quand c'était en rapport avec une fille.

On est tout de suite devenu amis tous les trois, on était inséparable, tout les jours, nous allions la chercher, et nous nous entraînions dans la forêt, elle restait là à nous regarder, parfois, elle nous aidait mais c'était très rare, la plupart du temps, elle lisait ou elle dormait.

Et puis on a finalement grandi, Ace était raide dingue d'elle, mais faut croire qu'il ne l'intéressait pas.

Finalement tout était redevenu normal entre eux, Ace c'était fait une raison.

Lorsque nous avions quatorze ans elle et moi, Ace lui en avait dix-sept, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il est parti pour devenir pirate.

Il ne restait plus qu'elle et moi, tout les jours je continuais mes entraînements, et elle m'aidait plus souvent qu'avant, on passait pratiquement toute les soirées sur le bord de la plage, on mangeait, on riait, puis pour le jour de ses quinze ans, j'ai eu l'idée de faire quelque chose d'exceptionnelle... J'avais construit une espèce de cabane, j'avais demandé à Makino qu'elle prépare quelque chose à manger, j'avais tout installé, je lui avait même acheté un cadeau.

J'ai attendu quelle arrive, si vous l'aviez vu, elle était magnifique, elle portait une robe blanche, qui bougeait avec le vent, Je me sentais tellement bête avec mes tongs, mon gilet et mon bermuda, mais à croire quelle me connaissait par cœur, elle m'a avoué quelle avait deviné pour le repas, alors elle m'avait acheté une chemise blanche, un jean, elle m'avait sourit et dit qu'elle préférait me voir tel que j'étais, donc elle me laissa le droit de porter mes tongs.

C'était la fille la plus jolie et la plus naturelle de toute l'île de Dawn, d'ailleurs à cause de ça, elle se faisait toujours emmerder par les hommes de l'île, mais vu que nous étions toujours coller l'un à l'autre il ne lui arrivais jamais rien, mais comme c'est une fille assez indépendante, parfois elle aimer être seule, mais je la surveillais toujours, je l'espionnais à vrai dire, _dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire niais inscrit sur les lèvres._

-Et alors son anniversaire? _Demanda Chopper, l'air tout excité. _

-Ah oui, donc... Comme d'habitude, nous avons passé la soirée à rire, et parler de notre enfance, de la première fois que nous nous étions rencontré. Il commençait à se faire tard, et elle ne devait pas rentrer tard, car le lendemain elle passait la journée à faire les boutiques avec sa sœur, elle me prit dans ses bras et me remercia pour cette soirée, elle planta ses yeux dans les miens, et elle m'embrassa, j'étais pétrifié, d'après elle j'étais devenu tellement rouge qu'on aurait dit que j'allais explosé, elle commençai à partir, et je me rendis compte que je ne lui avait pas donné son cadeau... Quand je lui mis dans les main, elle me sourit, elle ouvrit le paquet, elle était tellement heureuse, qu'elle m'embrassa une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent...

-Elle a mit la langue? _Demanda Sanji avec excitation._

-Ouais, c'était mon tout premier vrai baiser...

-C'était quoi son cadeau? _Demanda Ussop avec la même excitation que celle de Sanji._

-Un katana, celui dont elle rêvait, la poignée était noire et rouge, le fourreau noir et la lame était toute noire...

-C'est pas vrai Luffy! Tu lui as offert un Nodachi noir? Tu m'étonnes quelle t'ai sautée au cou! _S'extasia le bretteur._

_-_Continue Luffy! _Dit le petit renne un peu trop excité par l'histoire raconté par son capitaine._

-Et bien elle est rentrée, et depuis ce jours nous étions plus qu'inséparable, nous sommes restés trois ans ensemble, puis je suis parti pour devenir le seigneur des pirates...

-Elle l'a pris comment? _Demanda soudain la navigatrice._

_-_Plutôt bien à vrai dire... Elle ne m'a pas engueulé, elle a juste dit quelle était fière de moi, et que je devais vivre mon rêve, car sans rêve un homme n'est rien... Elle a beaucoup pleuré, mais c'est une femme vraiment forte, elle a tout pris sur elle, et elle a dit que si je ne devenais pas le seigneur des pirates, elle allait venir me botter les fesses, parce-que je serais parti, et je l'aurais laissée seule pour que dalle...

-Mais si je comprend bien... Vous étiez juste amis? _Demanda la rousse._

-Bah non, t'es bête Nami, nous étions un couple, _dit-il en rougissant en regardant les vagues au loin,_ mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne... Elle ne doit même pas se souvenir de moi... Bon c'est mon tour de garde, si vous me cherchez je suis à la vigie... _dit-il le regard vide._

_Tout le monde parti se coucher._

_-_Robin, tu dors?_ Demanda la navigatrice._

_-_Non, j'attendais que tu me parles, _dit-elle en se redressant d'un trait dans son lit. _

-Tu crois... Tu crois qu'il aime encore cette fille?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense toi? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que tu espère?

-Robin! Comment... Tu es au courant?

-Ça crève les yeux... Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'un béguin, alors n'essaye pas de nourrir tes sentiments...

-Il l'aime toujours...

-Nami... Dors, c'est ce qui te feras le plus grand bien.

_La navigatrice suivit les conseil de son amie, et s'endormit comme une masse._


End file.
